Ghosting
by Destiny1496
Summary: AU story where Chloe grew up seeing ghosts, rewrite of the Summoning.
1. Two Months Earlier

Author's Note: I dont the darkest powers series and/or characters Kelley Armstrong does (obviously), I only own (sort of) a few characters.

One: Two Months earlier

I bolted up in my bed one hand clutching my amulet and other tangled in my sheets; my heart was beating rapidly as I struggled to forget my nightmare but the images still fluttered in my mind. Hundreds of souls were being slammed back into their rotting corpse and were forced to do my biding.

I knew zombies weren't real but it still left a bad taste my mouth. I rubbed my face and looked over at my roommate blue hair practically glowing in the dim moonlight; her soft snores and the hum of the air conditioning were the only sounds in the room. It was oddly comforting despite the circumstance.

After a few shaky breaths I was finally able to calm my nerves but falling back to sleep was a different matter. Tomorrow was the day I meet with my doctors to determine whether or not I was no longer a "thereat" to society.

I closed my eyes and thought about other things slowly drifting off to sleep but a timid "Chloe" woke me back up, _this couldn't be happening_ I closed my eyes and willed myself to sleep ignoring the persistent whispering.

The next time I woke up it was morning, light filled the room casting shadows of trees on the bare walls. I got my clothes and huddled in the corner to get ready, you weren't allowed to close the doors all the way at the hospital and I didn't want anyone to see me "why do you always hide in the corner? It's not like you have anything to show." Jessica said prancing around the room in her underwear.

Unlike me Jessica actually looked her age, she was tall, slender, and had curves that showed without needing tight shirts. I was five foot nothing, had long little girl hair and my curves only showed when I wore tight jeans and an even tighter t-shirt.

"P-p-please leave m-me alone."

"God you're such a baby," She roughly tousled my hair "but it goes with your look."

The rest of the day went by slow; medication, breakfast, and group therapy.

Then it was my appointment with my doctor where he'd evaluate my progress. I sat in his musty office my stomach doing flips the entire time as his gaze pierced through me. He asked me questions and I told him what he wanted to hear, he nodded his head writing down everything I said. Once the interview was done he shut his note book closed and folded his hands on the desk.

"You've made huge improvements since your arrival here but I'm going to run some tests to determine the correct dosage for your hallucinations. We don't want another incident like the one that brought you here do we?"

In other words he knows or at least suspects that I'm lying.

I nodded my head "o-o-okay." Doctor Todd smiled, anyone who knew me well, knew that stuttering was a tell-tale sign I was stressed. He handed me a container and led me to a bathroom where tape was on the sink and toilet.

I felt an overwhelming feeling of dread as I handed Dr. Todd the container, he offered a tight smile and said "once I get the lab results back tomorrow you're free to go." I nodded my head and walked back to my room. Jessica was there smiling "oh I guess the little schzio isn't getting out of here after all." I ignored her and crawled into bed, tears streaming down my face.

Two days passed before Dr. Todd finally let me go home. I packed up my things as quickly as I could; the sooner I was ready to leave the better. I looked through my dresser, closet and under my bed to make sure nothing was left behind,

"Don't forget Ozzie" a sing song voice mocked.

I turned around to see Jessica holding my stuffed Kola bear, I wordless grabbed it from her placing it in my backpack.

"If you want people to stop treating you like a baby you should stop acting like one" she left our room in a huff, her blue hair swaying.

Aunt Lauren came to pick me up in the afternoon without dad; she said he was on a business trip in Maine so he didn't come along. I was disappointed but I didn't expect him to show up to get me.

I watched as the large red bricked building disappeared in the review mirror relief washing over me. Lauren grabbed my hand and squeezed offering a reassuring smile, she stopped at the gate and a guard got out; he looked at her I.D and took a long look at me before the barbed wire fence opened.

A green sign with white letters that read _Genesis Psychiatric Hospital_ passed by on my right; I let out my breath that I didn't know I was holding in. I was finely free of this place.

Instead of going home like I wanted Lauren dragged me to her work but it wasn't the women's health clinic, it was some place that looked more like a factor building than a medical lab.

I got creepy vibes from the place and it wasn't the surveillance cameras in every hallway or the nurses that kept giving me strange looks or even the armed guards. Something about this place seemed oddly familiar but I couldn't figure out why.

Lauren left me in her office while she took care of a "serious issue" with a patient. I looked around; reading through Lauren's medical books then a shout in the hallway drew my attention. I peeked out to see a dark haired boy with the looks and build of a quarter back, causing a scene. He was shouting about talking to someone name Davidoff, Lauren said something to him and lead him into a room.

"Hello sweet child. Didn't your mommy tell you it was rude to eavesdrop?" I looked around the room but couldn't see anything, _just my luck_. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the hot breath on my neck.

The woman chuckled "I think you should be covering your ears and not your eyes, darling."

I ignored her and went back to my seat.

"I haven't seen you since you were a tyke," her lips barely grazing my ear "but I can see you're the same as ever," the melodic voice whispered. I tried to wave her off but she laughed "except your glow. It's even brighter than before." I opened my eyes "Glow?"

The woman whoever she was made a sound of discontent "still don't know a thing do you?" it was a statement not a question. I closed my eyes taking a few deep breaths "go away." there was just a few more hours before Lauren would take me home and I was not risking that because of this woman's ridiculous way of talking, "I could tell you so many wonderful things-"

A murmur outside the door cut the woman off then footsteps retreated

I knew I would regret asking "like what?"

"Your marvelous gift, secretes about this place or your dear aunt Lauren." Her hot breath tickled my ear and I saw the faint image of a woman appear.

"Which would you like to hear first?"

"What did you mean by glow?"

"Its how ghosts can tell which people can see them" she said casually

 _Great I had a neon sign that attracted ghosts._

"Davidoff report to room D12" a voice on the intercom called out

The woman chuckled "You know your aunt has quiet the temper on her. She's still trying to get rid of that sweet pup," the woman's image appeared.

"Pup? My aunt wants to kill a dog?" that couldn't be right; Lauren wouldn't kill anyone let alone an animal.

A pregnant pause

"Not a dog a werewolf."

The woman was oddly cheerful about it "werewolves are real?!" _oh god maybe I was crazy._ The woman signed in annoyance "Oh yes but this one won't be alive much longer if your lovely aunt gets her way," she laughed "she's even trying to get to get the Expisco boy to lie for her." I closed my eyes and wished the woman would disappear.

This woman was a liar and she just manipulating me. I concentrated on sending the woman away from here; I knew it wouldn't do anything but it made dealing with her lies a little better.

A "tsk-tsk" made me stop what I was doing "I wouldn't do that if I were you dear. As much as I'd love to leave this place, I wouldn't want your lovely gift lost forever," the woman's image disappeared "what are you talking about?" I asked.

Silence then footsteps running outside the door.

I called for the woman, silence, _finally_ "it's such a shame that a gift as wonderful as yours is being wasted on ignorance." I looked around the room, nothing; no hot breath on my neck or faint images of a woman.

I heard Lauren's voice in the hall, she was shouting angrily about something and I got up to see what was wrong.

I peeked out to see Lauren and a man resembling a vulture talking "that boys a menace!" Lauren looked livid, I've never seen her, this angry before. The man pinched the bridge of his nose "we've gone over this, the boy stays. I can't lose the only one of his kind I have left."

Lauren huffed "it was a mistake to include _his_ type in the experiment." She crossed her arms, _experiment?_

The other doctor looked annoyed "Shove off Lauren," She balked at that "I made a mistake with the others but he's different. Your niece is the only one you should concerned yourself with-"

"The pup's safe for now. Can't say the same for the Expisco boy, such a shame he was quite charming."

I jumped in the air, attracting Lauren's attention but not the other doctor. I walked to my seat and looked through a magazine. The door opened and a tall man with only a thin circle of gray hair, a large sharp nose and beady eyes appeared. He smiled and he looked eerily similar to the vultures from Snow White.

"Hello, you must be little Chloe Saunders. I'm doctor Davidoff." The man held his hand out to me and I gingerly shook it looking for my aunt, thankfully she was standing behind him but she didn't look too pleased.

Doctor Davidoff, followed by Lauren stepped into the tiny office closing the door behind them. I shifted uncomfortably; this situation was all too familiar. Davidoff noticed and asked "is there something wrong?" I shook my head "I'm just tired."

The conversation with doctor Davidoff started simply enough like asking me things about my thoughts about my illness and I told him what he and Lauren wanted to hear; thankfully without stuttering.

Then he started asking about dreams, "I-I had a couple of nightmares about ghosts last week and I had a nightmare last night," I noticed that Lauren stiffened at that but Davidoff looked oddly bothered by my comment "about what?" he asked "I c-can't remember but it really freaked me out. I c-c-couldn't go back to sleep after."

Lauren patted my hand and told me everything was alright that the nightmares were normal; Davidoff muttered something under his breath and wrote on a sheet of paper both were oblivious to the lie.

After a few more questions Davidoff said I was allowed to leave as if I wasn't permitted to go earlier and gave my aunt new medication for my schizophrenia saying it should work this time.

As Lauren and I were leaving the facility the woman's sing song voice returned saying good bye with a disembodied hand waving. Lauren and I and had just reached her car when a figured loomed over us.

Lauren let out a shriek and I turned to see my father, his arms were crossed and he was livid.

After shouting at each other longer than necessary, dad and Lauren took me to get lunch but we didn't even get to order before they started bickering again. They left the restaurant and continued their argument leaving me behind.

I watched dad and Lauren from the window whatever dad was telling Lauren she seemed disinterested and annoyed; snickering erupted behind me drawing my attention away from the window. I turned behind me to see three girls; one with long dark hair neatly braided another with blonde sleek hair and the third with mousy brown hair.

I groaned and turned back to my table playing with the lemon in my water, humiliation creeping over me. I tried to block out their voices but they seemed to be getting louder with each word "I wonder what the schzio is doing here. I thought they locked her up" Miranda whispered "I know, right" Beth mock whispered followed by laughter. The three of them kept talking calling me names, I felt tears building up in my eyes and I wanted to leave but if I got up they would know I was on the verge of crying.

Dad and Lauren returned and the snickering stopped.

Lunch went by at a snail's pace and I could feel Miranda, Kari, and Beth's eyes on me the entire time. It made me feel like a freak, like they were waiting for me to start talking in tongues or attack someone.

My mood didn't improve when I got home; everything was gone save for a few boxes scattered about the house. I felt guilty and humiliated every box and bare wall a reminder of how stupid I was. I mumbled a goodnight to dad and locked myself in my room, only to find it was also packed up the only things remaining were my bed, a desk, a few posters and a box labeled clothes.

I threw myself down on my bed inhaling the familiar scent of home but it didn't comfort me the way it normally did. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep but Annette banged on my door reminding me to set my alarm for tomorrow.

I got up and rooted through my bag looking for my cell phone; the pills the hospital and Davidoff gave me fell out and made a thud as the containers collided with the ground. I picked them up making my way to the bathroom trying to ignore the uneasiness I felt.

I opened the toilet seat, ignoring the voice telling me to stop as I dumped all the pills down into the cold water. I flushed the toilet and went to bed, ignoring Annette as she banged on my door.

I'm not a schizophrenic.

I see dead people, yes like in the movies but the only difference is getting caught speaking to ghosts gets you a stay at the mental institution. That's what happened to me and it wasn't going to happen again.

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. I love the darkest powers series and wouldn't change anything about it but I had this "what if Chloe grew up seeing ghosts" idea in my head, ever since I re-read the series a while ago and this is it. Hopefully you liked it. If not thanks for reading the story anyway.


	2. Spooked

Authors Note:

I'll probably update Mondays or Tuesdays, when I start school again I might not update as often as I would like but there will be an update. I plan on doing the Awakening and the Reckoning too

Two: Spooked

I bolted up in bed, my sheets were like a vise grip wrapped around my body. I untangled myself and tried to recapture the fragments of my dream already fluttering away. Something about a cold, dark place, like an attic or maybe a basement… A little girl… Me? I couldn't remember ever living in a house with a basement —we've always lived in condo apartments.

A little girl in a basement with something scary... Weren't basements always scary? I shivered just thinking about them; cold, dark, and empty. But this basement wasn't empty there were ghosts; a burned woman and a man dangling by a rope face purple and contorted in pain. I tried to shake off the images but they still lingered. A dark basement with ghosts sounded like my worst nightmare and one I hope I'll never have to encounter.

I rubbed my face and looked around my room, boxes were scattered about the tiny room.

We'd only been here a month and Dad and I were moving again, this time because of him. I was brought out of my thoughts by a voice screeching my name on the other side of the door, I groaned and threw my covers over my head I really didn't want to go to school today.

Once again I was going to be the new girl.

Another loud knock followed by "Chloe! Why hasn't your alarm gone off?" echoed in the room. I rolled my eyes and got out of bed "I'm not your nanny you know!" Annette continued. I had to suppress the urge to laugh, that's exactly what she acted like someone my dad hired to make sure I did as I was supposed to. I turned on my radio and I got ready for school.

Rummaging through a box labeled clothing I pulled out jeans and a sweater.

I went to the bathroom and tried my best to make myself look like a fifteen year old but I was out of luck. Despite getting my hair cut to shoulder length, I still looked like a twelve year old.

Annette banged on the bathroom door "Chloe!" she shouted.

I opened the door to find Annette standing with her arms crossed, "I'm ready geez Louise" I said walking through her to grab my backpack, she hated when I did it that but it was the only way to shut her up.

I made my way to the kitchen where my dad was sitting with the morning paper and a cup of coffee. He looked up and smiled "morning kiddo" he said patting my head awkwardly, "did you take your medicine?" I nodded my head trying to hide my irritation; Annette was being particular loud this morning while muttering something about me being stupid.

I never understood why she stayed around or why she bothered me; it's not like she was trapped in the apartment. I grabbed a granola bar for breakfast "hey dad could I ask you some-" suddenly a loud crash echoed in our apartment and both dad and I jumped; a box had fallen and its contents were splayed out on the floor. Dad muttered something about cheap furniture and cleaned up the mess, blissfully unaware of Annette's presence.

Annette appeared beside dad and muttered oops before walking away from the picture frame she ruined. She always did that, I tried to ask him a question and she'd knock something over or bang on the door.

I ate my breakfast in silence; dad was too busy reading his paper to engage in a conversation or answer any of my questions.

After breakfast dad walked me down the stairs to the lobby of our apartment, when I was younger mom used to walk me down the stairs and we'd race each other or she'd listen to me talk about my ideas for movies. Then mom died in a car accident and it was dad's duty to walk me down the stairs.

When I walked down the stairs with my dad, we walked in silence.

Once we reached the landing dad put his hands on my shoulders and kissed the top of my head "remember to come straight home after school and don't talk to anyone" he said in tone like he was dealing with a five year old. I nodded my head and said nothing, he always said things like that; I mean I'm happy he cares but I wish he had a little more confidence in me.

A yellow taxi pulled up and dad put his blackberry away, he kissed the top of my head one last time "after school I'm going to take you to dinner. We have to talk about some things." I nodded my head, my stomach in knots. I ignored the uneasy feeling and watched as dad's taxi drove off.

Almost immediately after dad left, another taxi pulled up and a tall, lanky man with tanned skin named Jack got out of his cab and opened the door.

I really didn't like Jack, he was rude and thought movies were a waste of time. I missed Milos but I think he was scared off when he found out that I left my school for seeing things and "fighting" with my teachers he probably thought I that I was dangerous.

As Jack navigated his way through traffic something yellow caught my eye, on my right were two boys probably brothers arguing, one of them was holding an old fashioned lunch box with superheroes on it.

I was so focused on trying to figure out which superheroes were on the boy's lunch box that I didn't see when the older boy suddenly pushed the younger one in front of Jack's car before it was too late "Jack!" I shouted just as the boy was about to land on the ground "watch-" I shouted but was cut off by slamming against the seat belt.

A chain reaction of horns sounded and I opened my eyes to see that both boys were in the same position arguing again, Jack looked at me with an enraged express "what the hell?!" he asked.

I pointed in front of me "t-t-t-there wa-wa-s-" I closed my eyes and calmed my nerves taking a deep breathe; I remember my speech therapist words _"if you get jammed take another route."_ I opened my eyes "I-I'm sorry I-I thought I-I saw a-a-a" I took another deep breath "I'm sorry Jack, I thought I saw a boy fall in front of the car" as people passed by the taxi they flashed us the middle finger.

As Jack eased the car forward, I apologized again and he waved me off telling me to leave the driving to the professionals. I nodded my head but I couldn't shake the uneasy feeling I had. Between my dream of dead people in a basement and the boys from the street, I was spooked well more than usual.

I tried to ignore the uneasy feeling I had but it only increased when I saw my new school appear, I took a deep breath and hoped today was going to be a good one.


	3. New Girl

Three: New Girl

I kept thinking about the boys in the street and my nightmare as a pretty olive skinned secretary named Abigail babbled a tour taking me around the school. She seemed nice but I couldn't help but notice the stiffness in her voice or that she wouldn't look me in the eyes.

The tour ended quickly with Abigail dropping me off at my locker giving me the combination and wished me a good luck. She scurried off like a mouse trying to avoid being captured by an owl.

As I tried to open my locker, my mind wondered back to the boys and the more I thought about it, the more it bugged me.

There was something off about them but I couldn't place my finger it. I wanted to talk to someone about ghosts and my dreams but I was scared to, the last thing I wanted was to return back to mental institution.

After five unsuccessful attempts to open my locker, I gave up and walked to class. I was half-way there before I got a phone call from Aunt Lauren, "good morning Chloe, did the secretary show you around?" I mumbled yeah and moved out of the way of a senior.

"That's good. I spoke to the school about your _condition_." That explains things, "thanks. Um can I a-ask you something?" Lauren laughed "of course dear. Hold on a minute" someone on Lauren's end asked her a question and she told them she'd be with them in a moment.

A janitor passed by; my face felt hot with shame.

"Chloe?" concern was laced in Lauren's voice

"Did I ever live in a house with a basement?" there was silence for a few moments, more than I was comfortable with maybe it was a bad idea bringing the dream up.

I twisted my hands in the sleeves of my sweater "I had this dream and it's bugging me." I told her the bits of the dream excluding the ghosts that I could remember. Lauren sounded like she was pondering what I said "Ah yes, that would be the old house in Allentown. You were just a tyke. I'm not surprised that you don't remember." Lauren replied.

I relaxed a bit but the uneasy feeling seemed to linger, "thanks it was-" Lauren cut me off before I could finish "bugging you, I can tell. It must have been a doozy of a nightmare." I huffed a laugh "yeah, something about a mean babysitter and bogeymen. Sounds like a cliché horror film, I know. I'm ashamed of myself." I said "bogeymen? What are talking about? Have you been taking your medication?" Lauren sounded nervous.

I bit my lip I hadn't meant to tell her that "uh yeah. You know I am, Lauren. It's-" I sputtered an excuse then the PA system on her end cut me off, a tiny voice said "Doctor Fellows, please report to station 3B." I sighed in relief "that's your cue" I said and muttered bye, "it can wait. Is everything okay, Chloe? You sound off." I was silent for a moment thinking of an excuse to give my aunt "uh yeah um I think I shouldn't watch any more thrillers before bed is all." I laughed and tried to play it off as my imagination being in overdrive.

That didn't seem to fool my aunt "I'm picking you up after school. We'll have tea at the Crowne. Then talk about your treatment" she had a no nonsense tone and I knew there was no point in arguing with her.

This was bad. I was going to be locked up again because I couldn't keep my mouth shut. I should have just waited until dad and I had dinner.

Suddenly I had the uncomfortable feeling that someone was watching me. I turned around to see a short, stocky boy with pale skin littered with pimples and bruises staring at me, something about his expression seemed unnatural and made me shiver. The boy winked at me before turning to his friend next to him. I turned away making my way to class as quickly as I could.

Classes went by like a blur. Then it was time for lunch. I made my way to the cafeteria and found an empty table but my lunch bag wasn't in my backpack. I must have forgotten it in English.

My brain kept whirling until I was halfway there. Then my stomach acted up, rumbling loudly as if to remind me that I needed to eat. As I was walking back to my class I passed by the same boy who freaked me out earlier, he had a weird gleam to him and when he saw me my stomach turn, he was about to follow me but his eye caught a tall slender copper skinned girl who winked at him. She looked like she belonged on the cover of fashion magazine. The boy veered her way his footsteps making a faint clinking noise.

At least he wasn't a ghost, just a creepy boy. I looked away, walking quickly.

I finally reached the classroom to discover it was empty something thumped, like a heavy object following on the ground. Okay not as empty as I thought, I tried to find the source of noise but to no avail. My shoes squeaked and that noise made me jumped, of course the noise I make scares me. I rubbed the goose bumps on my arms.

Another noise like panicked breathing echoed in the empty room, the hairs on the back of my neck rose. I told myself that it was a fellow classmate, hiding out or something but the voice in the back of my mind told me I was being stupid. I closed my eyes and ignored the sounds and grabbed my bag, taking off before whatever ghost was lurking about could harass me.

The bell sounded and the hall erupted, kids jostling like salmon fighting their way upstream, carrying along anything in their path. A few students pushed each other out of the way, scrambling in a panic.

I have no idea how long I was standing there watching them before a senior whacked into me, knocking me off balance. I fell to the ground and the girl muttered something about "standing in the middle of the hall." I collected my things and stood up, feeling a gush between my legs.

I snapped upright and took a tentative step before I froze, oh god. Had I actually wet myself? I took a deep breath and quickly made my way to the bathroom. Just calm down, you can clean up and if it's really bad just call a cab. I got into a stall and pulled my pants down to find bright red. For a couple of minutes I just sat there grinning like an idiot, I finally had my period.

I balled up toilet paper in my panties and pulled up my jeans and waddled out of the stall.

There it was the sanitary dispenser a sight that mocked me since the fall. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill, a few pennies and a nickel. I waddled back into the stall and rummaged through my backpack and found another nickel.

Great.

I dug out my house key and hoped it would open up the sanitary dispenser. Thankfully it worked but my excitement was short lived when I heard the bathroom door open. I shoved the machine closed and collected my things; dashing into the stall. I barely had time to latch the door before the other girl started crying hysterically, I glanced over and saw a pair of reeboks in the next stall.

Should I ask her if she was okay? Or would that embarrass her? The toilet flushed and the shadow at me feet shifted, the lock on the stall clicking open. When the taps started, though, the sobs got even louder and the girl began muttering something unintelligible under her breath.

The water shut off and the towel roll squeak. The girl continued mumbling and then the door open and closed but the girl was still crying her sneakers squeaking. A cold finger slid down my spine and I told myself that the girl was a normal person not a ghost. They don't make sounds.

I looked underneath the stall but couldn't see any shoes; she's sitting on the sinks or something. Suddenly the bathroom door slammed opened and the cries got louder and then the crying girl screamed no sobbing. Then something banged like someone slammed the stall closed and the crying stopped. The bathroom door opened again and shut. I started to hyperventilate and struggled to open the stall, leaving the bathroom before the crying could start again.

As the door shut behind me, all was silent. An empty hall.

"You!"

I spun to see the boy from earlier, marching towards me. "I-I-I ha-h-have t-t-to g-get to-to class n-now" I didn't realize I was shaking so much until I tried walking away from him and fell awkwardly. I turned to look back at him to see a knife I scrambled to get up but fell back again, the boy's boots clinking behind me. Just before he could reach me, I got up and ran.

The boy kept chasing me laughing and calling me names as did. I tried to open a door but it was locked. I kept running and several classmates with an odd shimmering look ran past me crying and screaming, "Chloe?" I heard a woman's voice.

I ignored it and kept running.

I found the doors to the stairwell and ran up, falling hard on my left arm. Pain shot through me but I kept running all the way until I reached the top landing. I veered across and hit the next set of stairs, the boy's shoes clinking behind me why isn't someone doing something!? I veered across the landing and hit the next stairs hearing a loud bang and someone screaming. I swerved into the nearest empty classroom falling to the ground awkwardly; I looked around the room frantically trying to find a place to hide.

I attempted to get up but my arm hurt; I crawled over to a table and hid underneath. It was only then that I realized I was crying. My heart was banging loudly against my chest that I was sure the lunatic would hear it. I kept crying covering my face in my hands praying someone will do something.

Suddenly the doors flew opened and the unmistakable clinking of the boy's boots echoed in the empty room, the boy stopped in the doorway shouting "come out, come out wherever you are" He walked by the desk I was hiding under and my heart stopped beating and I froze, I couldn't breathe, think, or move but I could feel something wet forming in my jeans. Then he walked away and opened the door then it closed behind him.

I let out an uneven breath and looked down, oh god I wet myself.

I slinked away and tried to open a window crying and shaking, the drop was at least ten feet but it was a better option than dealing with a lunatic with a knife. The window wouldn't open and I looked up to see the latch was locked. I undid it

"Boo!"

I turned around to see the boy with the knife "p-p-please d-d-don't" I held my hands up and he laughed walking through a desk. My heart skipped a beat as realization dawned on me "y-y-you're a g-g-ghost?" the boy gave me a "well duh" expression "h-how—did-how are-" I was tricked by a ghost, how was that possible? "You don't know anything do you little Necro?" he laughed "let me give you a little demonstration" he walked closer to me and I backpedaled but not before he nicked my arm.

I fell to the ground and he laughed "oh look you wet yourself. You're defiantly going to go nuts little Necro. Such a shame you were a cutie." I rested my head against the wall and closed my eyes wishing the ghost would leave me alone. Something hit my head and the boy shouted "I wouldn't do that if I were you" I looked up to see other students.

I opened my mouth to say something but they all swarmed me shouting things that got all jumbled, soon some of the students started bleeding like they've been shot, a few others skin started blistering and fizzing, the cooper skinned girl from earlier appeared with a knife wounds muttering something to the boy with the knife. I closed my eyes and covered my ears, shouting at them to go away picturing they'd disappeared

All of the shouting from the students stopped and I opened my eyes to see the room was empty, I got up and walked towards the door "I told you not to do that bitch" I spun around to see the boy, "j-j-just leave me alone" he nicked my arm again, "Chloe!" I looked behind me to see the sectary Abigail, along with two male teachers standing in the doorway.

The boy was now gone and the knife on the ground

The male teachers took a tentative step towards the knife "Chloe?" Abigail said in a low voice almost like she was talking to a wild animal "I-I-I um" I felt panic rise "Honey, I need you to calm down." I tried to speak but the words came out all jumbled like I was speaking in tongues, "step away from the knife dear." I looked at it "Chloe…" I opened my mouth to speak but the words wouldn't come and the next thing I knew I was being tackled to the ground by the teacher with black hair.

As we hit the ground the air was knocked out of me. Scrambling off, he accidently kneed me in the stomach. I fell back, doubled over, wheezing. I opened my eyes to see the boy standing in the doorway he smiled at me then walked off whispering "bye bye little Necro."

I tried to get up but both of the male teachers held me down while Abigail babbled into a cell phone. I started crying but the teachers only held me tighter, twisting my arms; pain stabbing through me. I felt all of the air leave my lungs when two men in uniforms hurried through the door, "no!" I struggled to get away but the teachers only held me tighter.

I was going back to the hospital and I was never going to be let out.

One of the men in the uniforms helped my teacher restrain me while moved out of my sigh and poked me with a needle. Fingers tightened on my forearm and I felt ice slide through my veins; the room started to sway and the boy laughed walking out of the room. The paramedics lowered me onto a stretcher and spoke into a walkie talkie.

"One. Two. Three"

The stretcher rose, swaying…Like an elephant I once rode with my mom at the zoo. My mind slipped back there with my mom her arms wrapped around me in a protective grip, her laughter—a series of gun fire and screams tore through my memory. My eyes shot open and I saw my classmates staring at me. Another prick of a needle and my vision went black, my mind wondered.

Swaying. The elephant. Mom laughing…


End file.
